


The Doctor is in.

by SR_DM (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dance Off, Dancer!Spencer, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/SR_DM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is a well known street/break dancer who goes by the name Doc. or Doctor, when he starts to leave work early regularly  Derek gets suspicious (or more so curious) and follows. After the initial shock Derek volunteers to dance against him. Dancing, tango, and a heated kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor is in.

Every Friday, every single Friday, Spencer leaves work 15 min. early (which he claims he does since he is usually done with paperwork 2 hours beforehand), which I would usually be all for him going early, he needs to think of himself, and he never takes days off, ever, but what is confusing me is where does he go? Three Fridays ago I picked up some Thai food and went to his place right after I got off work and he wasn’t at his apartment. Which wasn’t an issue, I was pretty happy that he wasn’t just sitting at home on a Friday. Then the next Friday I did it again, and he was gone. Again. Which still isn’t a problem, but then last Friday it happened, again. 

So this Friday, today, I asked if I could leave 30 min. early and I pulled my car out from the parking lot and drove off to the side of the street. I have no idea how I can follow him without getting caught, he is a trained agent like myself, but I will try. 

As I follow him driving I start to recognize that he's driving towards a well-known area for being a 'hood', but just before it he pulls into a parking lot for a grocery store, one of those low price grocery stores that are connected to a dollar store. ‘Okay, so he's just been going shopping?’ I parked away from and watched for a couple min. I was pretty amused that I’ve been all suspicious of him shopping. ‘wait.. where is he going?’ He walks the opposite way from the store and towards a large group of people in a vacant lot. “Okay, I gotta see what's going on.” I breathe out as I quietly close the door of my car and walk towards the crowd that Spencer was being pulled into as people cheered and opened up for him.

The crowd quieted down as a Spencer walked through the opening towards a man standing in the middle who yells “Ladies and Gentleman… HERE’S THE DOCTOR!!” I’m now standing with my hood up in the back of the crowd, I'm so glad I put this over my clothes, most the men are wearing large hoodies, or else wife beaters, t-shirts, or jerseys. Spencer was doing a clasp and shoulder bump thing with this slightly muscular man, who was an inch shorter than Spencer, and Black.

“Hey Danny how you been?” Spencer was smiling and standing straight hands behind his back. Much like he stands when working, which looked normal at work but out of place in the middle of a bunch of guys legs wide, pants low, slouching, leaning.

“Doc, I’ve been good, but you know… I’ve had a cough!” Suddenly loud dubstep/rap music blasted and Spencer backed up just as the darker man did a back-walkover, nearly kicking Spence, then dancing. Wow, really good dancing, street dancing. Better than when I used to dance when I was a teen. ‘OMG THIS IS A CHALLENGE! and Spencer “Doc” Reid is the opposing dancer to the amazing man dancing right now. Is Spencer going to dance? Wait, Spencer dances? I mean I could see ballroom or swing or something, but STREET dancing, BREAK DANCING?!?! OMG I got to record this.’ I pull out my phone and start recording, for three minutes this man danced, flips, spins, splits, he was really good. Then the music stopped and I looked over to see Spencer bent over, smiling, finger on the off switch. He waved to a young kid who was maybe 14, and the boy rushed up to the radio as Spencer stepped towards the other man. 

“See, your mistaken Danny, I’m not that kind of Doctor.” Spencer did a backflip landing on his tippy toes and just a second after he landed a similar song played, but a faster and a hint of techno. Spencer started shifting his body as if he was made of separate layers. He went into a breakdance move Derek practices regularly, you spin on your arm, your legs twisting around you spinning, then once you're fast you change to rolling on your shoulders. He danced… just… ‘I can't even put this in words, I thought the other guy was good,’ “Holy Shit” I muttered.

“First time ‘round?” The man I stood next to asked, rather loudly over the music, three other people turned around. one of them their eyes dropped to my phone then back to my face.

“Yo, dude you can't have your phone out, and delete it or else Doc. won't come back to this area!” Derek clicked off his phone and slid it in his pocket, but just before he did another person said he had to delete the video. 

“Oh sorry, of course,” he smiled to himself, Pretty Boy went to an extent to keep this out of his life. He deleted the video and the others thanked him, welcomed him then turned back to watch as Spencer pulled off a finishing move. He ignored as the other man danced and continued to ask about this event.

“So what is this? I use to dance back in Chicago, but I'm not from around here?” The man smiled a little when he heard about how he used to dance and answered kindly.

“No problem, this is just a dance-off, but Doctor came, he's gotta be one of the best, he usually danced in the town over but the last couple weeks he's been commin’, challenging people, and giving lessons to some of the younger dancers. He's awesome.” He looked and watched as Spencer danced again then turned and added. “In a second the winner will be determined, then he's taking some crowd challenges. He dances against anyone who wants to. You still dance?” 

Derek thought and realized that he actually does it once a week for a workout, he’d wait to do it at the gym in the wrestling rooms, but he wasn’t too rusty, but he wasn’t as good as Spencer. ‘Could I dance in front of people? I got to do it I mean Spencer won’t know what to do when he sees me, then he’ll kick my ass after he sees I'm not horrible.’ 

“Yeah I am.” Derek smiled and walked further into the circle and listened to the determination. Three high school kids stood in a circle talking then a shorter one stepped forward and announced. 

“Winner is Doctor.” applause erupted and then Spencer shook hands, and stood in the middle lifting his hand to hush everyone.

“Okay Okay, Danny, seriously you have got to be one of the most amazing dancers, in fact, he's taught me a few things, which doesn't happen often.” A few people laughed, then Spencer continued. “So any competitors?” This is it, I raise my arm, throw on a panty-dropping smile and step into the middle. A few people clap, some ask who I am, but I wasn't paying attention to their reaction I was watching Spencer's.

He initially smiled, then he saw me and he froze. Like literally he isn’t moving. His mouth is open slightly, and his eyes are bulged out.

“M-Morgan?” He finally processed enough to move, and he looked terrified.

People were quiet, I’m guessing they could feel the tension of the situation. I was now 5 feet in front of Spencer and he was avoiding eye contact.

“Pretty Boy, you never seemed like a street dancing type, but I gotta say it suits you.” 

Everyone murmured at the nickname, they have only ever heard him called doc, or doctor.

Spencer began to blush dark red then out of view someone yelled. “Are you gonna kiss, or dance?” Spencer blushed even darker then finally made eye contact, only to find me grinning.

“Yeah Doctor, are we gonna kiss, or dance.”

“In your dreams Morgan, we're gonna dance, if you're up for it.” everyone ‘ohhhd’ at the snarky remark, and I pushed my hand to my chest in fake pain.

“Your dreams or mine? Play the music!” suddenly an unfamiliar song played, it was a fast paced, remix version of “time of my life” by Barry Manilow. I started dancing and looked over to see Spencer's mouth dangling open, and then I went into a breakdance move, spinning my leg, seemingly jumping over it, and he blushed. I danced as good as I can, and felt less nervous when I heard cheers after doing some harder moves. after a minute Spencer walked up to me, pushing me back by my chest while doing some excellent footwork, stopping me and doing his turn, people cheered, “he never touches an opponent” I heard someone say behind me.

“You just can't keep your hands off, can you Pretty Boy?” Spencer blushed while in the middle of his move, then he somehow had me in the middle of the circle.

“How couldn’t I?” He practically purred in my ear just as the music changed to a more latin beat, then Spencer was doing a weird mix of tango and street, and I joined in. We danced together for the last 40 seconds of the song, ending with Me dipping Spencer. Everyone applauded and cheered. 

We stared at each other, out of breath, and just looking at each other. I could feel myself blushing at his stare, it pierced my skin, tickling me. Then I took a step forward and leaned in, he moved in the rest of the way, I felt electricity as our lips touched for the first time, we almost kissed once, but a call interrupted us, Spencer wrapping his arms around my neck deepening the kiss, then his tongue swiped at my lip, and I parted my lips, suddenly we felt hands on our shoulders, pulling me away from him.

“Hey hey hey get a room, there are children watching.” The man said, then Spencer turned dark red, covering his face as the group laughed. The group was no longer dumbstruck by someone of a legend making out after a dance-off and started laughing and cheering. Wolf whistling mostly. 

“Hey Doc, who’s your friend?” The man who he danced previously approached, smiling ear to ear.

“oh-um- well.” Spencer was ringing his hands nervously as he floundered with no explanation.

“I mean, you are never one for touching, but suddenly ‘tall dark and handsome’ comes in and you're getting arrested for public indecency.” Spencer threw a glare his way then the man turned to me.

“So, what's your name?”

“Oh, I’m just the Doctor's patient, I came for my physical.” I smiled and listened as a few people who were surrounding them laughed or went ‘ddaaayyyymmmm’. 

“Derek!” Spencer warned.

“Yeah, he asked me to come up for a post-op, he said he forgot a tool in my-”

“DEREK I SWEAR TO GOD, I WOULD LIKE TO BE ABLE TO RETURN HERE!” Spencer yelled.

A few people shushed for a moment, because apparently Spencer did this regularly, leaving place after place when he has to.

“Oh no you won't because you can just continue here. I’ll keep the others from finding out.” Spencer smiled happily and a few people got excited from the idea of ‘Doctor’ staying. “alright, well I gotta go Pretty Boy, see you at your place, 7 o’clock. I wont be late” and with a wink I left.


End file.
